


Bet

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, dialogue-only.  Randy is naughty, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

“Gale, wanna have some fun?”

“Isn’t that what we’re about to do? Cocksocks at the ready.”

“I have an idea to make it better.”

“Afraid, be very afraid…”

“I bet you a hundred bucks you won’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“At the… _climactic_ part of the scene… call out my name.”

“ _Your_ …”

“RANDY! Yup.”

“Why??”

“Everybody thinks we‘re…”

“But we’re not.”

“So? Let’s fuck with them.”

Action. Heavy breathing, thrusting, moaning. A decidedly non-character name shouted in ecstasy.

Cut. Crew stop, stare, pull out wallets… and settle their own bets.

“Rand.”

“Pay you later.”

“No.  I want…”

“At my place.”


End file.
